Exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor device having a test function and a test method using the same and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a test function capable of measuring an output voltage on operation timing desired by a user and a test method using the same.
A semiconductor manufacturing process includes several unit processes. Whether a product is completed is determined according to the result of each of the unit processes. The unit process has a standard suitable for the unit process, and whether the unit process is successful is determined in accordance with the standard. The unit processes include a test process for testing the electrical properties of a product. In order to determine whether a product can operate its functions normally, a test process is performed with automatically generated test conditions suitable for testing the functions using an automatic test apparatus.
A semiconductor device repeatedly performs a plurality of operations including a program operation, a read operation, and an erase operation. To repeatedly perform the operations, voltages suitable for the operating characteristics must be generated. Accordingly, the electrical characteristics of the semiconductor device are tested by checking whether the voltages optimized for the operations are generated.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a known semiconductor device.
Referring to FIG. 1, the pump circuit 11 of the semiconductor device generates high voltages, such as a program voltage Vpgm and an erase voltage Vera, in response to a clock signal CLK. The program voltage Vpgm or the erase voltage Vera is transmitted to the internal circuits via a high voltage switch 12. In a test operation, the generated high voltages are measured using an external device through an external pad 13.
In a conventional voltage measurement method of a semiconductor device, the measured voltages are the voltages generated after the semiconductor device is operated like an actual operation. The generated voltages are changed over time according to the characteristics of the semiconductor device having the operations varied over time. In order to measure the voltages in a desired section, all voltages measured from the section must be analyzed after the entire operation including the section is performed. In this method, it is difficult to precisely analyze a portion having a problem.